Rules
Word Minimums *3 Word Attack -> *cuts the head* *2 Word Defence -> *rolls off* Combo Lengths *5 Line Kill -> *flourishes my saber into your head* -> *slices down into your head* -> *rips down past your flesh* -> *tears out into your marrow* -> *slices through your brain* *4 Line Paralysis (MUST BE AIMED AT RELEVANT AREA NECK/SPINE ETC.) -> *force pushes your body over* -> *Your spine smashes onto the ground* -> *The spine bends inwards and cracks* -> *you fall to the ground paralysed* *4 Line Limb Removal -> *slices down your leg with my saber* -> *the saber slices into your leg* -> *the saber burns through the leg tissue* -> *the saber cuts off your leg* *2 Or 3 Line Stun *Force grip requires an additional line for paralysis or kill (5 and 6 instead of 4 and five) -> *casts a force grip on your body* -> *throws you down onto your head* -> *smashes your head onto the ground* -> *rams your head into the ground* -> *your brain smashes into the side of your head* -> *you fall onto the ground dead* *Spear of Midnight black requires an additional 5 lines ontop of the cast -> *summons a spear of midnight black to my hand* -> *throws the spear out into your body* -> *the spear slices down into your chest* -> *the spear tears down into your chest* -> *the spear rips down into your rib cage* -> *the spear pierces your heart and kills you* *Force Subjugate requires at minimum 2 lines -> *casts a force subjugate on your mind* -> *knocks your body off focus* *Even using a move such as 'Force Wave', or 'Chain Lightning', 5 Lines is the Death of 1 Person, not everyone in the room Defence *Blades that are thrown but not yet hit you can be caught -> *throws my saber into your head* -> -catches the saber as it comes to me- -> *the saber slices into your head* <- Invalid, Target has defended *Blades that are thrown and have hit you have to be ripped out. -> *throws my saber into your head* -> *the saber slices into your head* -> -grips the saber hilt and rips it out- *Other Melee attacks such as a strike with a saber or blunt weapon may be dodged. -> *swings my saber down to your head* -> -rolls out of the way of it- *Blaster Shots must be dissipated/drain/absorbed after impact on a fs and resisted after impact on a non-fs -> *fires my blaster at your chest* -> *the shot tears into your chest* -> -resists the blaster shot off me- *Blaster shots may also be dodged if they have not yet caused impact -> *fires my blaster at your chest* -> -rolls out of the way of the shot- -> *the shot tears into your chest* <- Invalid, Target has defended. *Slug thrower shows may be dodged at all instances (before or after impact). Force usage only is unfair on non-fs -> *fires a slugthrower shot into your chest* -> *the pellet tears through the air into your chest* -> -rolls out of the way of the shot- *A Force Subjugate used to scramble your focus must be defended as such -> *cast a force subjugate over your mind* -> *locks it down into your mind* -> -regains my focus from the subjugate- *1 Line 'Force Stuns' and 'Force Subjugates' are invalid *2 Line 'Force Stuns' and 'Force Subjugates' require 1 line defence (see above for subjugate) *3 Line 'Force Stuns' requires 2 Line defence. *Recovering from a KO takes 3 Lines *Spear of Midnight Black requires the uses to sense the spear, then rip/drain/dissipate it -> *summons a spear of midnight black to my hand* -> *throws the spear out into your body* -> *the spear slices down into your chest* -> -senses the use of a spear of midnight black- -> -dissipates the energy from my body- *Weapons that are force guided into a person(s) may just be ripped out as there is no 'grip' over them -> *force guides my weapon into your chest* -> *the weapon tears out into your flesh* -> -rips the weapon out of my chest- *Unless otherwise stated, all defences are 1 line. Force Powers *Force Shield defends only Force Attacks *Force Barrier defends only Melee Attacks *Force Armour defends both Melee and Force attacks, but is a Jedi Master Ability. *Force Severance may only be used with consent from the player it is being used on. *Force Breach is NOT the same as Subjugate and works in the same as 'dissipate' or 'absorb' IE. Only on Force Powers -> *casts a force shield on my body* -> -force breaches the force shield- *Force Blast is a Sith Spell, not a push of the force. *Force Net is not the same as Dark Sided Web (Dark Web) *Force Grip DOES NOT restrict movement. *Force Grip IS MORE POWERFUL than force guide *Two of the same force powers are invalid -> *force grips your body* -> *casts a force grip on you* *Super Powers (Thought Bomb, Super Nova etc.) are considered void Sith Spells *Sith Spells must be taught by some one who knows the spell, you can't just 'learn them' *Sith Spells have a 5 line cast -> *summons dark sided bogan energy around my body* -> *the bogan energy begins to swirl and collect around my body- -> *the bogan energy begins to form into a circle in my hand- -> *the sphere of bogan energy in my hand begins to expand outwards- -> *a dark ball is formed in my hand- *Attempting a Sith Spell if not a master/haven't been taught results in death as the spell would 'Chaining Combos' *Upon the start of a new chain, 5 new lines (if death) / 4 new lines (if ko/limb) are required to complete the attack, for instance -> *casts a force grip on your body* -> *smashes your head into the ground* -> -drains the force grip off my body- -> *re-force grips onto your body* <- Another 5 Lines is needed here (not 4 from the previous 1) -> -moves off the ground- <- Invalid due to the new force grip, however has 5 lines to defend. *Example 2 -> *spins my saber down into your head* -> *cuts out into your head* -> *Casts a force stun over your body* <- Here the combo is 'chained', an additional 5 lines for the saber slash is needed -> *locks the stun onto your muscles* <- 5 Lines for the Saber Slash is STILL Needed -> -rolls off from the saber- <- Invalid as they're stunned, however have 5 lines to defend the stun and saber Other Rules *Maximum 2 defence stickies *Maximum 1 Hour Death (If Raid) *Maximum 2 Day Death (If Not Raid) *Dead MUST BE ADDED TO MISSION if you die. *1 FS Character at a time (Stops Metagaming!) *Unlimited Non-FS characters (Allows people to rp whilst dead) *Characters cannot be permed killed without permission *People must be in a temple in order to launch an attack (ie people to defend against you must be there) *1 Man raids are void